Qu'est ce que tu espérais
by Leah-HG
Summary: Oliver est de retour à Starling City, et sauver la ville n'est pas la tâche la plus compliquée de sa journée.


**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,**

**Je reviens vers vous ce soir pour vous proposer une autre version des retrouvailles entre Oliver et Felicity. Je l'ai écrit à la suite de l'épisode 10, ce qui explique les incohérences avec l'histoire réelle.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity descendait les marches du Verdant menant au sous-sol. Du bruit provenait d'en bas. Elle se demanda qui donc elle allait encore retrouver dans leur repère top-secret qui l'était de moins en moins d'ailleurs. Malcolm Merlyn était venu à de trop nombreuses reprises à son goût. Laurel y séjournait presque depuis qu'elle avait repris le costume de sa sœur et même Barry et son équipe était venu plusieurs fois leur donner un coup de main.

Felicity avait perdu l'envie de venir tous les jours dans la Arrow Cave, même si elle savait qu'elle se devait de le faire, ce n'était plus pareil. Elle arriva d'un pas nonchalant dans la pièce principale. Et analysa la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux

Sous le choc elle laissa tomber son sac, dont le contenu s'éparpilla sur le béton.

Les trois hommes devant elle se retournèrent comme un seul homme, alarmés par le bruit. Un large sourire éclaira le visage d'Oliver. Diggle fût le premier à réagir, il glissa un mot à l'oreille de Roy et tapota amicalement l'épaule d'Oliver avant de quitter la pièce talonné par Roy.

Felicity et Oliver étaient désormais les seuls dans la pièce. Un silence de mort s'abattit dans le sous-sol.

Oliver s'avança vers la jeune femme.

— Attends, ordonna-t-elle en levant la main vers lui.

Elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits, de calmer sa respiration. Tout s'embrouillait autour d'elle, elle n'entendait que les battements sourds de son cœur dans ses tempes.

Oliver continua à avancer, ne pouvant pas rester loin d'elle plus longtemps.

— Attends ! répéta-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Cette fois-ci, Oliver se stoppa net, glacé par le ton que venait d'employer Felicity.

Elle laissa retomber sa main le loin de son corps, ferma les yeux et compta trois respirations avant de les rouvrir enfin. Elle fixa son regard dans celui d'Oliver et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— Felicity je…

— Non ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de t'entendre dire que tu es désolé. Il va me falloir plus que ça.

— Pourtant je suis désolé.

— Alors sois plus précis ! Tu es désolé de quoi ? D'être parti ? D'être revenu ? D'avoir mis si longtemps sans donner signe de vie ? Ou peut être que je sois arrivée ici à l'improviste ? Tu ne voulais peut être pas me voir ?! Tu comptes peut être repartir ? Et tu aurais préféré que je n'en sache rien ?, s'emporta Felicity à bout de souffle.

— Je suis désolé… de t'avoir abandonné, lâcha Oliver pour la couper avant de reprendre plus posément. Parce que je sais que c'est un acte que tu redoutes depuis ton enfance et je t'avais promis que jamais je ne te ferais vivre ça.

— Tu as dit beaucoup de chose Oliver, peut-être trop, lui reprocha la blonde.

— Felicity tout ce que j'ai dit avant de partir était vrai. J'ai fait des erreurs, je n'aurais pas dû te repousser mais je veux arranger les choses maintenant. Je veux tout recommencer. Tu avais raison, la vie est trop courte. Je ne veux plus perdre une seconde loin de toi.

— Si ça avait été le cas, tu m'aurais prévenu que tu étais toujours en vie. Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé me détruire à petit feu. Tu sais combien j'ai souffert Oliver ?

— Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, je devais me faire passer pour mort.

— Oui, aux yeux de Ra's al Ghul et aux yeux du monde entier si tu veux. Mais si j'étais aussi importante que ça à tes yeux tu aurais trouvé un moyen de me contacter. Tu sais qu'un simple petit signe de toi m'aurait permis de comprendre. J'aurais pu t'aider. Si j'avais été si importante pour toi, tu aurais voulu que je sois à tes côtés.

— Felicity tu sais bien que ce que tu dis est faux.

— Tu sais ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux, toi, bien évidement. Si tu veux parler de vérité, il n'y a pas de problème. Ça fait deux mois que j'y vis dans le mensonge, un peu de vérité ne peut pas faire de mal. Ce qui est vrai, c'est que je ne suis plus moi-même depuis ton départ, deux mois que je dois vivre avec le deuil de ta perte. Je suis vraiment ridicule, agir comme une veuve anéantie par la mort de son mari, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions été marié, ce n'est même comme si nous avions été ensemble un jour. Oliver ça fait deux mois que toutes les personnes auxquelles tu tiens vivent un cauchemar, et tu penses revenir comme ça et que tout redevienne comme avant ? Repartir de zéro comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Qu'est ce que tu attendais Oliver ?

— Je comprends ta colère mais je veux m'expliquer.

— Il n'y a rien à expliquer Oliver, dit-elle en se retournant pour quitter le repère.

— Comment aurai-je pu savoir tout ça alors que je ne savais même pas ce que tu ressentais pour moi, et je ne le sais toujours pas, lança Oliver.

Les mots lui avaient échappé, il regretta immédiatement le ton employé, cela sonnait comme un reproche et le regard blessé de Felicity en se retournant lui brisa le cœur.

— Quand est-ce que j'aurais pu t'avouer mes sentiments Oliver ? La première fois où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, dans le manoir, sous le regard des caméras ? Sache que j'ai voulu te le dire, oui, au moment où les mots ont failli franchir mes lèvres, tu as posé cette seringue entre mes doigts et là j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'un hystérique fou furieux allait venir me chercher mais aussi que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

Oliver voulut protester mais Felicity ne lui laissa pas le temps et continua sa tirade. Oliver pinça les lèvres et accepta la suite des reproches.

— Ou à l'hôpital, après notre baiser de rupture. Rupture, répéta-t-elle avec un rire sans joie. C'est fou comme c'est facile de qualifier notre relation. Ou alors j'aurais dû le faire lors de ton départ. Je suis peut être égoïste Oliver mais je ne pouvais pas te répondre à cet instant et tu sais pourquoi ?

Il fit non d'un signe de tête.

— Parce que la dernière personne à qui j'ai ouvert mon cœur était Cooper.

Felicity commençais à avoir des sanglots dans la voix.

— C'était au parloir de la prison, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, je lui ai répondu que je l'aimais aussi et deux semaines après on m'annonçait qu'il était mort. Et même si sa mort s'est avérée être fausse également, ça ne change rien. Alors oui, j'aurais voulu te répondre lorsque tu es parti mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que si je le faisais, il allait t'arriver quelque chose à toi aussi.

— Felicity, souffla Oliver en voulant la consoler.

Mais elle recula de quelques pas. Elle essuya rageusement d'un revers de la main, une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

— Tu ne voulais pas être avec moi, tu ne voulais pas que je sois en danger ou que je te fasse perdre ta concentration ou je ne sais quoi. Puis durant deux mois tu n'étais plus là. Et avoir des sentiments pour toi ne m'a jamais autant fait souffrir. Et maintenant tu es là, tu te tiens devant moi, à espérer que je te dise ce qu'il en est pour moi aujourd'hui. Mais qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Je suis toujours la petite blonde à lunettes qui reste bien cachée derrière ses écrans d'ordinateur, le seul membre de l'équipe trop vulnérable pour être efficace sur le terrain. Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne va pas changer d'avis et te rendre compte que c'est avec Laurel que tu dois être, c'est elle qui t'a permis de tenir le coup pendant cinq ans, et elle n'est pas moi, elle est devenu aussi forte et déterminée que sa sœur, elle est …

— Felicity, la stoppa Oliver en avançant.

Elle recula, mais Oliver la rattrapa, elle voulu se débattre mais il lui tenait fermement les poignets. Il la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle et elle cessa de se débattre sachant pertinemment qu'il était plus fort qu'elle.

— Tu me demande ce qui a changé ? Et bien tout a changé. Tu penses que tu n'es pas assez importante pour moi mais tu te trompes. J'ai fait des erreurs et je le reconnais. Tu es énervée contre moi et je le comprends. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. Pendant ces deux mois, il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas pensé à toi, je ne voulais qu'une chose c'était revenir auprès de toi.

Felicity voulu protester mais c'était à son tour de l'en empêcher.

— Mais je devais d'abord mettre quelques affaires en ordre. Et saches que lorsque je suis revenu à Starling, le premier endroit où je suis allé, ce n'est pas ici mais c'était à ton appartement, je voulais que tu sois la première personne à me voir mais tu n'y étais pas. Et j'ai eu peur de passer à ton bureau.

— Pourquoi ça ? demanda Felicity penaude.

— Parce que la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, c'était après que Diggle m'ait convaincu de te parler. De te parler avant qu'il soit trop tard, et quand je suis arrivé à la porte, tu étais avec … Palmer, cracha Oliver amèrement.

Felicity baissa les yeux, honteuse qu'Oliver ait pu assister à ça.

— Ce n'était rien, souffla Felicity.

Oliver lâcha un de ses poignets pour lui relever le menton.

— Je sais. Et je sais aussi que tu ne me fais plus confiance et que je t'ai blessé. Quand je suis revenu de l'île c'est comme si j'avais eu une seconde chance, pour devenir une meilleur personne et en faire profiter la ville. Mais là, je reviens pour être la personne que tu mérites d'avoir à tes côtés. C'est peut être la dernière chance que j'ai et je compte bien faire tout ce qu'il faut pour ne pas la louper. Et je vais te prouver qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte, je vais te prouver que je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais, que tu seras la seule femme que je regarderai. Et quand j'aurai dissipé toute les craintes et les peurs qui sont en toi, tu me diras enfin que tu m'aimes et je saurais comment te répondre. Mais en attendant ce jour, permets-moi au moins de te prendre dans mes bras.

Felicity ne protesta pas, et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu être en colère plus de cinq minutes mais elle perdait toute sa volonté face aux yeux bleus d'Oliver. Elle laissa couler une larme silencieuse sur sa joue, parce que les dernières minutes avaient été éprouvantes en émotions. Oliver avait raison, il allait devoir regagner sa confiance, il allait devoir lui faire oublier les blessures. Mais après ses paroles, elle savait qu'il allait se battre pour y arriver. Oliver Queen allait se battre pour elle. Un large sourire étendit ses lèvres.

— Je te déteste, chuchota-t-elle contre son torse.

— Je sais, répondit Oliver en posant sa tête contre la sienne. Je te promets que ça va changer.

Le lendemain, alors qu'Oliver était seul avec Diggle, ce dernier lui demanda :

— Qu'est ce que tu vas lui répondre ?

— Pardon ? l'interrogea Oliver qui ne comprenait pas de quoi son ami parlait.

— Felicity m'a raconté votre conversation.

Oliver secoua la tête d'un air amusé, bien évidemment, elle a tout racontait à John. Oliver pensa que ce pauvre Dig devait en avoir marre de les voir jouer au chat et à la souris, il était toujours entre eux à les pousser l'un vers l'autre et quand l'un faisait un pas en avant c'était l'autre qui reculait.

— Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

— Absolument tout, mais une chose m'intrigue. Tu lui as dit que lorsqu'elle accepterait ses sentiments pour toi et qu'elle oserait te les dire, tu saurais quoi répondre. Alors je veux savoir ce que tu vas lui répondre.

Oliver lui sourit.

— Je lui demanderai de m'épouser.

* * *

**Je sais que ces retrouvailles ne seront pas aussi roses dans la série mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à les imaginer finir autrement que tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'espère que vous avez appréciés. Bonne soirée, à très vite.**


End file.
